Choices!
by WriterwithWings1408
Summary: Gina Williams is your typical greaser,well as typical as one can be. after her mom gets a new boyfriend Gina moves to Oklahoma to be with her aging dad. She meets greasers and socs. she likes the greasers but the socs like her. who will she choose? r&r
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own twilight (nor do I like twilight!) but I do LOVE The Outsiders!:)**

**I thought of this crossover while waiting in line at Target! Good ol' retail! Hope you enjoy!**

"Hurry Gina, your gonna be late for the first day." my dad called from the bottom of the stairs. I was brushing my long, wavy brown hair and adding a bit of glitter to give it the greasy look, my dad didn't have hair grease..he didn't even know I was a greaser! I threw on my favorite black knit hoodie and skipped down the stairs, kissing the top of my dad's balding head

"Morning." I said making him scowl.

"Why are you so happy?" he wasn't annoyed he just wasn't a morning person, As I have learned from experience.

"I just finished a great book...The Outsiders. Have you ever heard of it?" I asked knowing he probably wouldn't...he isn't a reader.

" You read that? I LOVE that book, who's your favorite character?" I looked at him surprised _wow my dad has never gushed like this before even though I never see him, _my parents divorced but my mom met this nice guy who was a famous football player so there in Tennessee so I came out to Oklahoma to be with my dad

"Um... I cant decide..there all great but I think my favorite is Johnny hes just so unprotected it's adorable." I complained. I quickly ate breakfast and grabbed the purple bag I bought on the last week of summer. And the old screen door slammed as I walked down the steps and drove off to my new high school

"Hello you must be Gina Williams." the secretary said as I entered the office, listening to the heavy, metal door close quietly

"Yes." I mumbled taking the schedule and brochures from her rose fingernails. she wished me luck and I left the office with my thoughts swimming. I went to the locker stated on the paper in my hands, as I start fiddling with the combination and a rowdy teenage boy ran over knocking me to the ground.

"Are you okay?" he asked helping me up he had an accent - I think its British

"Yeah I'm fine." I answered flexing my ankle I was wearing those shoes that the people on disco night would wear and I think the fall might have sprained my ankle.

"Let me take you to the nurse you ankle looks swollen." he grabbed me by the waist and I flinched he laughed.

"Not used to boys touching you huh?" he asked I shook my head, "better get used to it pretty girl." he said he supported me and knocked on a door labeled: NURSE POWELL

"Ah Alonzo what brings you here?" a woman with an Australian accent asked. _Does everyone have accents?_

"The new girl Gina..i knocked her down...and I think she may have a sprained ankle."

"Nice job graceful one." she muttered she looked at my ankle pressed the joint for a minute and said I was fine

"Its just twisted she'll be fine." nurse Powell said Alonzo picked me up and carried me out the door he closed the door

"I can walk its not like its broken." he put me down but continued to walk with me

"Wanna have lunch with me and my friends?" he asked. I nodded my head and he walked me to my first class

"You must be... Miss Williams." a young male teacher said studying a yellow piece of paper I nodded nervously as 15 students eyed me

"Why don't you sit there next to Edward." he suggested I slowly walked to an empty seat next to a pale boy at least 17, socy. My heels clacked against the ground I sat down quietly. The next 80 minutes went by in 1 minute.

I had geometry next and Edward was in that class _this is starting to get annoying_ I thought to myself. I could feel him staring at me. It took every ounce of will not to stare _glare _back, I hated attention especially guys staring at me just then I was saved by the bell I picked up my books and ran out of the room eager to meet Alonzo and his friends in the lunchroom...

**All you twilight likers don't be mad at me it was an ok book but it doesn't stand a chance against the Outsiders by a long shot so this is part one R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2 hope you enjoy!**

I entered the lunchroom and sat next to Alonzo and his friends at a circular lunch table. One of his friends... Jeremy came over and surprised the heck out of me by placing his hand on my shoulder

"hey there pretty girl." he whispered kissing me on the cheek I jumped nearly half a mile and Alonzo laughed

"leave her alone Jeremy," he said defending me." she's not used to men touching her yet." he added giving me a smug wink when I glared at him. Just then the sound of a opening door caught me and I looked at the door leading to the parking lot. 7 boys were leaving as 6 socy students walked in glaring at the greaser who were leaving.

"who are they?" I asked mesmerized by the greasy hoods

"those are the cullens. That girl, Bella, used to be our friend but she joined their side and that's Edward..." my new friends Anna started.

"i know who he is. Not them," I said pointing to the socs. "them." I said pointing to the greasers

"oh that's the Curtis gang. don't even try."she said she pointed to the two smallest boys who were lagging behind the older boys. "that's ponyboy and Johnny-" I froze

"what's his name?"

"yeah weird name." she remarked cruelly

"i like the name but I could have sworn i heard it somewhere before..." I trailed off Annmarie continued the secret introductions

"that's Ponyboy's brother Darry, their brother Sodapop, Soda's best friend Steve, that Two-bit Matthews, and Dallas Winston." she said I cringed at every name as soon as she said Two-bit Matthews I knew _they were the characters from The Outsiders!_ NO WAY! if only my friends knew the truth.

"they always leave to go to a diner for lunch them socs always cause problems and blame it on us greasers." she whined. Well at least there greasers,

"what classes do you have after lunch?" she asked, I showed her my schedule and she grinned evilly.

"you got a class with me and Alonzo, two classes with Edward Cullen, and a class with Ponyboy and Johnny." she said I nodded somewhat happily now I could see if the people I love the most were real!

I left lunch with Alonzo...I had class with him I sat at a table with him and then I felt someone kick the back of my chair I jumped and turned around facing a grinning Jeremy

"Hey baby." he said smoothly I stuck my tongue out and turned around to pay attention to the 80 minute lecture.

The bell rang and I stood up, dropping a book Alonzo picked it up and made sure our hands brushed he blushed and smiled. I could tell he liked me, he was a sweet boy and but I don't think we would hit it off. I walked to my next class... basic algebra...i froze when I read the attendance list

"Randy Anderson, Tanya Monroe, Ponyboy Curtis, Chelsea Carruso, Johnny Cade-" I had a class with FICTIONAL CHARACTERS! I walked into class to see an empty seat in the back of the room two small shy looking boys were sitting at two of the three seats. I shyly walked over and sat down trying not to make eye contact. I heard a shy, gallant voice behind me

"Hi." I turned around and came face to face with the cutest, saddest face I'd ever seen.

"Hi." I whispered

"I'm Johnny Cade and this is my friend Ponyboy Curtis." the lighter skinned boy flinched at his name

"I'm Gina Williams." I said "don't worry I like your name, its tuff." I assured Ponyboy. We sat in class and half listened to the lecture I couldn't get my mind off Johnny and Ponyboy. _It was true the boys I loved the most were real!_

**this was part two! Hope you enjoyed R&R!:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! YAY hope you enjoy!**

I ran out of the classroom and dashed into the bathroom luckily there was no one in the bathroom so I slid to the ground and sat there.

"Gina?" I heard a familiar voice

"Anna?" I called and she banged on the stall door. I came out and she hugged me. I just looked at her confused.

"Are you okay?" I asked  
>"Alonzo told me you ran out of the classroom and to here. I thought something bad happened<p>

"Alonzo told you, how did he know." I asked _stalker! _ He was nice he was probably trying to make sure I was okay for the first day.

"you know he likes you." she confirmed

"I had a feeling." I answered she let go of me and started applying makeup

"Ya'know the only reason he 'accidentally' pushed you down was that he would be able to carry you to the nurse." she laughed

"That's cute." I remarked I went and reapplied my eyeliner I had a free hour so Anna and I went to find Alonzo and Jeremy, she told me to try to flirt with Alonzo to see how much I could make him blush it was pretty fun. I sat next to him and our shoulders brushed. I winked when our eyes met and I swear he might have made a tomato jealous! We were all outside and I sat on his lap and he leaned in for a kiss but I quickly jumped down

"I don't think were ready for that yet, we might be going to fast." I said flirtatiously he blushed some more and we all laughed, he kissed me anyway of course at that moment I turned to face him since he tapped my shoulder and he aim perfectly at my lips followed by an attempted (failed) kiss from Jeremy.

Just then we saw the Cullens walk by and Edward smiled at me and winked! JERK he's got some nerve. Where's his little Bella, didn't see her around... Jeremy saw my reaction of disgust

"You might want to get used to it his little Bella just moved back to Jacksonville with her mom and he's all depressed about it." he said, I scowled and then we heard an alarm and went back into the school building for the last class of the day

That afternoon I parked the car in the driveway and my dad met me at the front door and kissed my forehead

"How was school today?" he asked

" Fine" I answered  
>"You made friends?"<p>

" Yup" I walked inside and plopped my bag on the floor in my room.

That night I called my mom who was at a hotel somewhere in Tennessee

"_How was your first day?" _

"Great" I muttered

"_Made some new friends?"_

"Yeah." I wanted to tell her about Johnny Cade and Ponyboy Curtis but she would just laugh and say I needed professional help since I had been dreaming of them since I started reading the book...

_I have to go sweetie good luck!" CLICK... _

I sighed and took out some books and began homework on the first thing I picked up. It was moments after I finished my homework and fell asleep

T_hat night I could feel a presence in the room I woke up and saw a male teenager standing on the wall I jumped up and grabbed a switchblade the bedside table I turned the light on...but there was no one there..._

**part 3 hope you enjoyed R&R!:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 enjoy!:)**

I sauntered down the stairs and popped some bread in the toaster.

"Gina, did you open your window last night?" Dad asked as I turned around

"No." I said confused

"I walked past your room and you were shivering and mumbling about a ...rapist? Are you okay?"

"I had a nightmare."i answer its probably the safest answer I wouldn't want to scare him by telling him I saw a boy in my room last night. I wonder...i could ask my friends about it today ill confirm it was the person I really didn't want to think about: that pervy stalker Edward Cullen

"Happy Friday." I muttered as I walked out of the house I heard him clink a beer bottle in response he usually gets drunk on Friday and recovers on Saturday I hopped into the little silver car and drove off.

I met Alonzo Jeremy and Annmarie at the steps and I asked them

"Hey, is that Cullen kid...Edward a good climber?"

"Yeah..why?" Jeremy asked sounding concerned

"I saw someone in my room last night." I answered

"Oh no." Anna said I could read her words in her face. _That two timing jerk! _

"Whats up Anna?" I asked

"Alonzo do you remember when Bella was still our friend in sophomore year?" she asked

"Yeah" he answered

" Didn't she tell us the same thing.. that Edward was in her room?" Alonzo looked panic stricken

"Yeah." Alonzo came and hugged me protectively

"Don t worry Gina that perv wont touch you." he vowed. I looked at everyone suspiciously

"Um just so you know your all speaking in a code that the newbie doesn't understand." they all turned to look at me

"Last year when Bella Swan was still our friend, she was a new girl from Arizona and Edward... he seduced her without any of us knowing we could have helped her but when she knew she didn't tell us and he...touched her, got her pregnant. He asked her to marry him but then she moved to Jacksonville with her mom." Anna explained

Just then the dim light that illuminated the school entrance was blocked by a couple of figures. I looked up to see, who else? Edward and his siblings,the little one who had a great fashion sense skipped past holding an emo looking boy's hand. Then a stuck up girl walked past holding muscle man's hand and Edward walked alone he half smiled at me and I raised an eyebrow. He walked off looking proud, then I saw 3 boys one in a mickey mouse tee shirt walking with Ponyboy and Johnny

"Hi Gina." johnny said shyly then the two other boys stopped

"Hey you must be Gina," mickey mouse said " I'm Two-bit."

"Hi." I said acknowledging his name silently freaking out because he was real!

"I'll leave you to bond with new-found friends." Anna said my friends headed to the fountain and the greasers sat down at the stone table

"What's up?" I asked

"Nothing, you oughta meet the rest of our gang." Ponyboy suggested

"Maybe I should." I pondered

"You wanna meet a hood you gotta meet Dally." Two-bit drawled

"Who is he?" I asked

"The brawn and tuffness of our gang." Ponyboy said I nodded

"You wanna hang out with us at lunch?"Johnny asked blushing I nodded, grinning

"Sure." I said "I wanted to ask you guys, whats up with that soc that keeps glaring at you and keeps staring at me?" I asked

"Oh Edward... that jerk...there's nothing right about him." Ponyboy said

"I don't think he's human."Johnny whispered, we all looked up and stared at him, and the poor kid started blushing worse than Alonzo when I flirted with him!

"C'mon Gina why don't we introduce you to the rest of the gang." Ponyboy said and I was led to the school building.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 yay! enjoy R*R!:)**

"Whose the broad?" a tuff looking boy asked when I walked into the alley behind the school

"this is Gina, she's new so don't scare her Dal." two-bit ordered

"no problem man." the tuff hood "Dally" said

"hey babe, how are ya?" he asked

"Dal."someone said warningly behind him, I spotted the voice it was from a man who looked like he was made entirely out of muscles I raised an eyebrow but no one really saw it

"I'm Darrel, but you can call me Darry." he said. I nodded in acknowledgment, I knew him because he was the wood shop teacher.

"I'm Sodapop Curtis, Ponyboy and Darry's brother." he held out his hand I smiled and shook his hand

"I'm Steve." a boy said from behind Sodapop

"and I'm Dally." Dally said tapping my shoulder from behind. I jumped and he laughed

"i guess you know who we are.." ponyboy said in a quiet voice

" yeah I guess I do." I half giggled

" wanna join us for lunch?" two-bit asked, wrapping his arm around me I tensed and he quickly moved his arm away

"sure." I answered after a while the bell rang and we all went our separate ways well ponyboy, johnny and I stuck together since we had the next class together.

"okay class, today we are going to work in groups of three _groups are already chosen_" half the class groaned at this "whoever can finish this project first gets a week off of all homework" the class burst into cheers

"now the groups are... Chelsea Carruso, Amanda Curtis, and Ariana Barry. Tanya Monroe, Randy Anderson, and Bob Sheldon. Ponyboy Curtis, Johnny Cade, and Gina Williams." a few more names were called and we found spots around the room. I sat in the back with the two small greasers. Luckily we were all braniacs so we got half the page done while some teams were still reading the directions.

_**RING!**_

I walked out of the classroom with the two boys

"wish me luck, my next class is with that socy creep Edward Cullen." I scowled at his name, Johnny clapped my shoulder and I tried hard to keep my blush to a peach color. Yeah I liked Johnny Cade but I wouldn't admit it to anyone.

" I feel for you Gina, that guy is weird." he grinned. He had a separation in between his two front teeth. . . it was cute!

"thanks Johnny, you two are great friends." I said grinning I turned to head to the biology lab. My hand was on the doorknob I took a breath and walked inside...

"hello." a semi-dreamy voice snapped me out of my daze "i'm Edward Cullen." he smiled, a smile that would probably get some girl to fall for him _not me_!

"I know." I said, attitude in my voice but apparently pretty boy didn't catch it

" im sorry I didn't get to properly introduce myself."

"not that I wanted you to." I muttered under my breath he laughed telling my either he was obsessed with me so much it was making him an idiot or he was naturally an idiot

" wanna hang out today at lunch?" he asked

"can't, im meeting friends at a diner." I said.

" I didn't know you were one of _them." _ he spat. He said 'them' with such venom.

"sorry to disappoint you pretty boy." I said then as the bell rang I heard him mutter under his breath

" i'll still have her." _yeah right! _

I quickly ran down the hall passing Alonzo and Jeremy

"what's the rush?" Alonzo asked

"meeting the Curtis gang for lunch." I said happily

" and leave us here?" he said in a hurt voice, but I know he wasn't really upset

"yeah. Sure!" I said kind of quickly. As I passed by Jeremy I felt a hand on my butt and I turned around to see the grinning boy looking all pervy.

"nice jeans." he smirked, I quickly ran away

"hey Gina!" two-bit called

"hi two-bit!" I said as I skidded to a halt

"damn it Gina, you should try out for the track team I think you might be able to outrun pony." he chuckled. I looked past him and saw ponyboy and his brothers talking. I took a step around the greaser who was checking out some girls. I took a look around and saw Johnny, leaning shyly against the stone wall with his fists in his jacket pockets. I sauntered over like a cat.

"Hi Johnny:" I said causing the smaller boy to jump. "Sorry." I apologized, he nodded

"It's ok Gina." he said trying to calm down, making sure I didn't see him so scared but I did.

We all started walking to the diner. We sat down at an old beaten up booth. I glanced at Johnny who was sitting next to me, Ponyboy had slid in quickly, pushing Johnny into me. We both jumped suddenly. As Pony was muttering apologies, a small blonde waitress came over to the table.

"Hey Two-bit, hey Ponyboy." she said I looked suspiciously at the two greasers who were talking to the greaser waitress

"We come here a lot." Two-bit said as the waitress, Maria left our table. I took a look around and got myself familiar with the hangout. I could feel Johnny watching me. I know I said I didn't like this kind of attention from boys, but it was different with the shy hood, I almost liked him recognizing me. It was so much different than the soc Cullen. Our eyes met a few times and we shared a small smile and the second time it happened Two-bit cracked a joke, making the other boys laugh and Me and Johnny blush.

After a half hour we were facing the front of Will Rogers High School for the last few hours of the school day. We all went our separate way and I got to endure 80 minutes with the staring soc.

"So where are you from, originally?" A voice snapped me out of my trance. The good news is it startled me from the really lecture. Bad news is it was the Creepy Edward Cullen.

"New York." I muttered

"So your not used to the country are you?" he said

"Why do you care?" I demanded

"Just making a friendly observation." he grinned. I ignored him after that even though I knew he was still starting at me. I felt his fingers touch my arm once. Finally the bell rang signaling the end of the day an I ran out. No destination just to get out of there!

I had made the mistake of running blindly so I had no idea where I was or where I was going. I stopped to think and see if anything seemed familiar but nothing did. I walked a bit more and found an old lot. This looks like a place my new greasy friends would hang out. I waited there for a bit but when they hadn't come I started walking, trying to find something or someone familiar. I found the diner! I didn't go in but I looked around, figuring I knew my way home from here I started walking. I heard the roaring of a car engine the boys had told me about the dangers of socs and cars, you can never outrun them! So I just quickened my pace hoping they would leave me alone I was half a block from home when the soc hopped out of his car and you will not believe who was about to 'jump' me! It was Cullen and his 'sister; Alice!

"What do you want?" I growled

"Just wanted to see you Gina." Edward said

"Why?" I hissed

"Because your pretty." he grinned. He tried to brush a lock of hair out of my face but I quickly backed away

"Don't touch me." I hissed

"Don't pretend you don't like it." he muttered, leaning his face into mine attempting to kiss me but I punched him in the face and watched the blood trickle down his nose.

"Get away from me." I warned backing up but then I was in the arms of his 'brother' Emmet.

"we just wanna get to know ya." he said

"Leave me alone." I yelled I started running, calling for one of my friends

"Darry! Two-bit! Help!" I was running but somehow the socs were right behind it was dark out possible around 9:00 I didn't see where I was going and I tripped over the curb and fell. I tried to crawl the last few feet to my house but then I was turned over and pinned to the ground

"Calm down Gina." he chuckled. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes then kneed him in a place that would him sing opera for a week! As he was gasping and groaning I ran home.

Slamming the door I saw my dad talking to Darry!

"Um hey dad, what's Darry doing here?" I asked. Upon hearing my voice he sprinted over and hugged me almost crushing my bones into dust.

"Oh my God Gina I was so worried! You didn't come home after school some of the boys are out looking for you." I was surprised by this outburst

"Hey Gina, why are you limping, and is that makeup running down your eye?" Darry asked

I felt the throbbing bruise under my left eye.

"No." I whispered then I was attacked in a protective hug by the 20 year old Greaser.

"Guys, Gina came home." Darry said into a walkie-talkie within 20 minutes 6 greases were at my house asking what had happened to me.

"Socs." the boys looked around and looked at Johnny

"I think he could handle this." Steve mumbled the greaser and my dad left leaving me and Johnny alone. To say it was awkward would be an understatement we just sat there silently for a few minutes until Johnny asked

"Who were they?"

"the cullens" I squeaked

"Edward?" he asked

"Mainly." I said

"what did he do to you." Johnny asked

"he didn't hurt me he tried to kiss me but I punched him in the face and ran back home."

"You know Gina if you have a problem with anything you can talk to me." Johnny offered

"Thanks Johnny." I said, almost robotically I stood up and hugged the 16 year old greaser as if my life depended on it.

"Sorry I'm a bit of a hugger." I said giggling nervously

"It's ok, it sort of helped." he said. I gave him a questioning look.

"My life is pretty messed up. Remember when I jumped when you said 'hi'?" he asked

"Yeah." I said

"I'm always that jumpy. I don't normally tell people this, they usually figure it out on their own. The truth is..." he trailed off we heard a thumping sound from outside the door and a 'Shhh." I grinned and sort of blushed and went to investigate. There were six greasers and my dad leaning against the door trying to hear what Johnny and I were saying. Just then Dally looked down

"I could have sworn my ring fell somewhere over here." I closed the door

"You were saying?" I asked.

" My parents abuse me and I get jumped by socs so im always on my guard making sure no one wants to kill me." he said tears welled up in his eyes but he tried to act tuff so he blinked them back but I saw past and only felt the need to protect this boy. I hugged him again.

"I'm here for ya Johnny, and always will be." I promised he smiled for possibly the first time since I met him. Just then I opened the door and all the curious listeners stumbled in.

"Did we miss it?" Steve asked

"Miss what?" I asked

"Did ya'll Kiss?" Dally asked

"No." I said

"Aw." the boys groaned.

Around ten o clock the boys went home. Well everyone but Johnny. He asked if he could stay for a bit and I all but pulled him into the house by his wrist. I was so happy he stayed that night.

**Before you get the wrong idea, they did not spend the night together in the same room. This chapter was long sorry I haven't updated in a while but here's this chapter**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 of Choices, enjoy! C'mon ppl I feel like im writing for a wall I need readers and reviewers. Thank you Dark Master Codie for being my first and only reviewer I will find some way to put you in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor do I want to I do not own the outsiders but I want to! :(**

**ON WITH THE STORY! *this chapter is rated T for light bleeped out cursing!**

It was Monday morning, one of my most disliked days of the week, but it was bit easier to deal with when I came downstairs and saw Johnny Cade sitting on the couch when I came downstairs dressed in my usual: favorite jeans, gray shirt and black hoodie. My long, brown hair hung behind me ending just before my elbows. Johnny looked up and said 'Hi'. I skipped breakfast because we were planning to meet the bays at some deli. Johnny grabbed his denim Jacket I kissed my dad goodbye and walked out of the house with Johnny. It was a little cold and the little shy greaser shivered in his Jacket so I wrapped my arm around him trying to keep him warm, but I guess he thought something else. I saw the rosy tint on his dark cheeks. I grinned and hugged him with one arm, within 10 minutes we were greeting our friends in the front of the deli. Two-bit was showing Pony some broad he scoped out while I ordered a coffee. Darry watched me suspiciously.

" Most people younger than Two-bit hardly look at coffee in this town."

"oh, guess I'm different" I said. He hugged me so quickly and excitedly I almost dropped the hot cardboard cup. we started walking to the school and I saw the most disturbing sight ever.

"Uh-oh." I said stopping my quick walking.

"What's wrong Gina?" Soda asked

"It's _them_." the boys knew who I was talking about and as I stood there cursing the cullens' out two boys had to pick me up and carry me into the school building.

"What did they do to you that was so bad?" Steve asked

"He...tried to..." I trailed off. And Johnny flung himself at me.

"Gina! Are you ok?" he asked. I nodded, a bit surprised by this outburst.

"Johnny has first hand experience with this kind of thing." Ponyboy said from somewhere behind me. I turned and stared at the boy who rarely spoke.

"Who?" I asked

"The black haired Cullen, the big one." Johnny started then the boys took turns telling me the tale.

_Last year, 15 year old Johnny Cade was on a hike with 13 year old Ponyboy Curtis. They were pretty far in the woods and both were getting tired. Pony opened a water bottle and took a drink and handed it to Johnny who gratefully accepted since it was 88 degrees and they had been hiking for a few hours. Johnny took off his Jean jacket which Pony had advised him not to bring. The only reason the young quiet greaser had the jacket was because 19 year old Darrel Curtis had taken the gang on a camping trip and it had gotten cold at night. The boys sat there for a while enjoying eachother's company, pony wrapped his arm around his friend's shoulders. As they sat there and listened to the birds calling in the trees and some other hikers a couple miles away. A group of kids ranging from 17 to 20 walked past smirking. Only one of them stayed and spoke._

"_hey fags." he sneered. The two greasy friend stood up and held their ground, pony spotted a stick on the ground that he could use if needed and Johnny checked to make sure his switchblade was in his back pocket. The soc just stood there he looked strong, neither boy wanted to fight him as they started to walk away. The attacker grabbed Johnny by the collar of his brown tee-shirt. _

"_Pony, get Darry." Johnny said trying to keep calm. As soon as pony started running and was out of sight the soc, Emmett pinned the poor greaser to the tree._

"_You a fag?" the soc asked twistedly._

"_No." Johnny said. But Emmett didn't listen he forced himself against the boy who was screaming for help. And did things that would only be right to do to a girl, by the time the boys had gotten there __they saw the bloody, broken, and no longer innocent 15 year old boy. When Johnny tried to tell them what happened he could only whimper and couldn't bring himself to relive the horror of what had happened moments ago..._

Now it was my turn to fling myself onto Johnny who was also startled but sort of expecting my reaction. He returned the hug.

"I'm gonna shut up and not complain about what he did to me after hearing that story." I said.

"It's okay Gina." Johnny said

"No its not." I said

"i swear to all of you soon they will be gone." I vowed darkly.

"What do you mean?" Soda asked nervously.

"Those guys are NOT humans." I confirmed

"Huh?" Johnny grunted

"there too fast to be human." I explained

"Ponyboy's fast." Darry reasoned

"Yeah but the cullens let me run for ten minutes and he pinned me to the ground not two seconds after I fell," I said "If they were human they wouldn't have gotten to me that fast and the would have been panting." I reasoned

"True." Darry said. We walked into the school and I got to venture on my own to biology class and endure 80 minutes of being violated by some guys eyes.

"So what happened last night Gina?" Edward asked

"I told you to leave me alone." in hissed back he played with the sleeve of my shirt

"Don't touch me." I hissed again

"RING!" the bell went off and I ran out of the classroom to my next class with Alonzo, Anna, and Jeremy

"Hey guys." I said as I put my books on the long black table. I took a seat in between Alonzo and Anna.

"So how are your are friends? Anna asked.

"They're nice." I said.

"figure out why the little ones are so quiet?" Alonzo asked.

"they're just shy." I answered not wanting to tell the sad story I heard earlier. We took our seats and tried to listen to the lecture but it was boring so the four of us started passing notes.

Anna: _what's with you and Johnny Cade?_

Me:_ Nothing, what makes you think anythings up?_

Alonzo: _You got a thing for Johnny Cade? What about me?_

Jeremy: _And me!_

Me: _what are you two talking about?_

Alonzo: _ everyone knows you and I are something.._

Anna: _That's what you think, so when's the wedding Gina?_

Me: _ There is no wedding Anna, and don't worry Alonzo Johnny isn't stealing me away from you...yet._

Alonzo read the massage and smiled then frowned. He looked at me, just then the bell rang signaling Lunch. We stood up and started walking to the cafeteria. We saw my new best friends leave the cafeteria as the cullens entered. Johnny Didn't maintain eye contact he hid behind Dally and ran out.

Sitting with my friends at lunch. Alonzo and Jeremy cracking jokes about the substitute teacher in History.

"I bet she knows a lot about History, she's a primary source." Jeremy said making us all laugh.

"So true." Alonzo laughed_. _ I broke the happy mood by asking

"So do any of you know anything about the cullens?" Everyone shook their heads then Anna said

"There from Alaska." that was what I needed

"I gotta go." I said getting up and running out of the school. I ran to the library, got on a computer and began my research. I looked up Alaska, mystery people, and Cullens. They were very descriptive on the mysterious family. And in a few minutes I found what I needed. I raced back to the school just as I saw seven figures I knew walking inside I ran so fast that before I knew it I'm on the ground. In my haste I accidentally knocked into Johnny who is on the ground pinned by me. We got some crude comments as I stood up and helped the surprised boy up.

"you seem like you got something important to tell us Gina." Soda said as we all walked into the school. I nodded, grinning manically we all headed to our last class and as the bell rang signaling the end of the day I waited in the front of the school waiting for the gang to hurry up and get out of school. Ponyboy and Johnny walked out following two-bit who nearly knocked me over in his excitement

"Sorry Gina." he said.

"our gang is klutzy." pony said casually, making us laugh.

"What was so important?" Johnny asked

"Remember when we first met?" (this got some 'awes' from the boys)

"yeah?"

"you told me you didn't think the Cullens were humans." I reminded him

"well...they are socs." Two-bit cut in.

"there are not human." I said " I found this article, showing a picture of the cullens from 1871 looking the same as they do now. I told them I spent an hour in the library and came up with all of this I was getting weird faces so I just rolled my eyes.

"Y'all don't believe me do you?" I asked. The boys were all looking at the pictures in disbelief except for Johnny who was looking around nervously.

"I believe you Gina. Completely." he said everyone looked at the shaking boy. I walked toward Johnny and wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him from behind.

"I knew someone would." I said. We all started walking, pony, johnny, and I were behind the taller boy and were talking about the cullens. Who had just passed by us, I felt a hand on my arm and I looked back and Edward was just let go of my arm. Dallas glared at him so he let me go. I was brought closer to the taller and more muscular hoods. Who could protect me. We all headed back to my house. We stopped when we heard this girl shouting at someone.

"Yo s**tface! Did you see that broad talking to my boyfriend? Im gonna kill that Bit*h-wh*re!" I guessed it was the girl from algebra: Amanda Curtis (not related to the Curtis brothers) a real greaser girl. One who curses and drinks and has a man whore boyfriend.

"OH! Hey guys! She called in a way too loud voice.

"Hey Amanda." I called almost as loud making Johnny and Ponyboy jump. Amanda and three other girls came over.

"Hey Ponyboy." Chelsea Carruso said shyly

"Hey Chelsea" he said blushing

"Hey Sam." Sodapop said

"Hey Soda." Sam grinned. Once I met the girls who I didn't know. We all headed back to my house.

Once we got there I ordered pizza and the boys went to watch a football game with my dad while I took the girls out in the backyard where we gossiped about the boys,

"So Chelsea, you like pony." I asked. The greasergirl blushed. Causing all the girls to giggle.

"Well, Ariana likes Johnny!" that hit me hard. I didn't know I had competition! No way Johnny would like me! He's probably known Ariana longer. What would he see in me?

"And Sam likes soda." Ariana said

"Sammypop Curtis. Amanda laughed. "It's perfect

"who do you like Amanda?" I challenged.

"She won't tell. She likes Darry." Amanda blushed like a tomato.

"Aww the Greasergirl likes the wood shop teacher."

"Well he is close enough to her age." Sam said. I soon found out that Amanda Curtis was 19, Sam was 18, Ariana was 16 (Johnny's age) (damn), and Chelsea was 17.

Once the pizza arrived the gang(s) spent the rest of the night hanging out, joking, and becoming a whole gang!

YAY **FINALLY FINISHED! NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 of choices. Sorry for the absolute cheesiness of the last line in chapter six.**

I slammed my locker door closed, my mind still flooded with kind memories of last night. Who said Greasers were trash? Oh, right the socs do. I started the walk to the 2nd floor, biology with Amanda, Chelsea and Edward. I steeled myself for the next 80 minutes with _his _presence. Maybe if I didn't give him a reaction, he'll leave me alone. We all know how well that method works! As I walked to class I had two things on my mind. Lunch with Alonzo and Anna, and Johnny. I felt emotional closer to him, have a stronger need to protect him after hearing that wretched story. The Cullens are cruel heartless monsters, The whole rotten lot of them is despicable, and I only knew the kids! What about the parents? I entered the classroom and took my usual seat in the front near the window. Edward's not here.

As the last of the stragglers entered the room after receiving several warnings and threats of detention, Cullen still hadn't entered. It was a strange relief. I hated him, but after a while his annoyance seems to grow on you. The class went by pretty quickly, and a bit too soon the bell rang interrupting Mr. Snyder's lecture on the reproduction system of otters. Everyone was really eager to leave.

"Miss Williams, can I see you for a minute?" Mr. Snyder asked, his head was bent over some papers from today's assignment.

"Yes Sir?" I said, standing in front of his desk.

"I've noticed you aren't fond of the young man who sits next to you." He says.

"No sir, Edward and I don't get along."

"Really?" He's one of the kindest boys I've ever met." Then his face took on a concerned look. "He isn't..." He trailed off, this wasn't the talk to have with a student, or a conversation between a female and her teacher that's meant for her and her parents.

"No Sir, He's not."

" I was just wondering, We have the big midterm experiment coming up, and I was wondering if you would like a new lab partner. Because I have noticed how uncomfortable you are with him." he fidgeted and folded the pop quiz in front of him in half. I saw the top of the paper, knowing whose it was and what grade they got. Chelsea Carruso, B+. Way to go..

"Really, you can do that? Thank you so much Mr. Snyder!" I ran out of the class happily. Ready to face the day with one less extreme burden.

I made it to History in the nick of time I took my seat in front of Ponyboy and Johnny, a girl named Tamara West who usually sat next to me waved. I looked down at the doodle I had started in Biology and added bat wings to the partially shaded in heart, It was a work of art really, one of my better doodles.

"Have you seen Alonzo today?" Tamara asked

"Nope sorry." I responded. I think she had a thing for him. I felt someone tap me on the shoulder and I jumped.

"Why so jumpy Gina?" Ponyboy asked.

"It's not Edward is it?" Johnny asked.

"Nah, he's not even here." I said. "I just know that he'll be in my face the minute I turn around."

"That's creeper probably would." Johnny growled. We al looked at him. Tamara smiled a bit.

"What?" Johnny asked

"Nothing," I said "I just didn't know I meant that much to you."

"You don't it's just..."He trailed off. I turned around just as the teacher came into the room.

"Looks like you blew it." Ponyboy whispered.

"Aw, man she'll never talk to me now." Johnny muttered. Not important my ankle. I couldn't stay mad for long but I think I'll let him sweat for a bit...


End file.
